Scientific evidence is mounting that, for an individual not otherwise allergic to aspirin, the chewing of an aspirin tablet upon the suspected onset of heart attack symptoms may reduce the risk of death. See, generally www.americanheart.org. With the onset of such symptoms, it is important that, if aspirin therapy is appropriate, the aspirin tablet be taken promptly. It is thus of significant value to provide an aspirin holder or dispenser which can be easily carried by an individual and which can be activated simply and quickly, particularly when the user may be in an agitated state. It is also advantageous that the individual be knowledgeable of the steps to be taken, including the taking of the tablet, if a heart attack is suspected, and that the individual have guidance and/or reinforcement of the steps to be taken, particularly since the onset of the symptoms of a heart attack often itself creates a stressful situation. If there is a risk that the individual may panic or otherwise be incapable of taking the needed steps, or if the individual simply feels that further assistance is required, a third-party notification or alarm associated with the dispenser is also of value.
The prior art discloses a variety of tablet and pill dispensers which are of a general configuration which permit them to be carried by an individual. Representative of such teachings are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,690; 4,078,660; 4,384,649; and 4,420,076, among others. In general, however, the prior art fails to provide a portable dispenser, and particularly a dispenser adapted for the prompt dispensation of aspirin tablets having particular features which are beneficial for use in connection with aspirin therapy upon the suspected onset of a heart attack.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a portable tablet dispenser particularly adapted to facilitate the dispensation of an aspirin tablet by an individual for taking in the case of a suspected heart attack.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a dispenser with the ability to provide reinforcement to the individual in connection with approved aspirin therapy at the time of dispensation.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a dispenser having the ability to broadcast an alarm or position information to facilitate the locating of the individual and the dispatch of aid thereto.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a dispenser that is efficient and economical in manufacture and use.